HTML:Policy
Below you will find a list of all HTML Wiki Policy's. Please read them before you first edit, to help us all. All the policy's are there for a reason. If for whatever reason you feel a policy should be removed, then please start a new topic on the Talk page and we can discuss it as a community. If, as a community at a vote we decide it should be removed, then it shall go. All editors are equal Just because you have more edits, or you are richer, or you have been a member for longer, it doesn't mean that you can push people around. Except for Sysops and Bureaucrats, and of course Wikia staff, all users are equal. Assume good faith Unless there is significant evidence that a user is being malicious, assume mistakes are mistakes. Don't delete discussions When people post on your talk page, or the talk page of another article on the wiki, you should not delete discussions. User block policy Users can be blocked for breaking the policy of the wiki constantly. They will move through the system detailed below, where, should the offense be serious enough, we may miss steps. # User is warned. This step is required. A note will be posted on the users talk page, explaining why they have been warned, reminding them of the policy laid down here, and reminding them that they can appeal. If the user commits another offense (but not necessarily the same offense) within 1 month, then the user will be moved on to the next step. After 1 month, the effect of the warning is nullified. # User is given a 24 hour ban. A note will be posted on the users talk page, explaining why they have been banned, reminding them of the policy laid down here, and reminding them that they can appeal. If the user commits another offense (but not necessarily the same offense) within 3 months, then the user will be moved on to the next step. After 3 months, the effect of the ban is nullified. # Week ban - 4 months # Month ban - 5 months # Permanent ban - User is reminded that they can appeal. User treatment policy Treat all users as you would like to be treated. Deletion policy If you want to delete an article, add it to the Requests for Deletion page. Articles that fit into the following criteria will be deleted without a vote: *A page which contains information that has very little chances of becoming a real page. For example, a page with just "html is nerdy - you WikiNerds" isn't helping anyone. Pages like this will be deleted. *Pages containing original research or a large bias. For example, "According to a poll I conducted among my friends, HTML is too complex." This doesn't help at all and it's personal opinion. These pages will be deleted. Any polls for pages should be placed on the page itself. *User pages that have been created by an I.P., or possess content that blatantly violates one of HTML Wiki's policies (i.e. offensive language). Older user pages can be deleted only if the user requests it. It is impossible to delete an account, though the user page can be deleted. *Advertising and spam. Posting random websites or things like "Google is awful; try Brand X Search Engine free for 10 days!" aren't contributing anything to the wiki. *Pages for single users, at their request. *Pages that are filled with spam. For example, pages with titles such as "dahoshagohfoug" or content like "dafjkl;afjlstupiddkaf;jdsk" have no point in being on this Wiki. *Pages that are riddled with copyright violations. Taking images, lines of text, or entire pages from a website is not permitted. This criterion may or may not apply to www.runescape.com, depending on the circumstances. *Redirects left behind when moving a page between different namespaces, more commonly known as "move artefacts". *Useless or duplicated categories, like a "poop" category. *Useless or duplicated templates, like a "poop" template. *Pages in another language. This is an English Wiki, no other languages are allowed. If you wish to make an article in another language, please contribute the article to one of our sister language Wikis. *Useless images, like "File:Barack_Obama.jpg". *Unused templates (not including maintenance templates). *Personal images. Articles that fit into the following criteria will be deleted after a community vote: *Maintenance purposes (merging, redirecting) *If a version of the page has content that can be hazardous to its users or Wikia. This includes but is not limited to: Links to unverified applications, malware, material that is illegal under United States, English, or international law, and the unauthorised disclosure of personal details. Oversight should be requested for the offending edit instead of deleting the page outright, if possible. Offensive Language No swearing or racism on the wiki. Don't sign articles Articles on the HTML wiki belong to the community, with the people who wrote them credited in the page history. Media policy * No flashing GIFs. * No personal images. All images hosted with the wiki should be used in at least one article. * Images should be in PNG format. Protection policy The main page should be semi-protected to prevent vandalism Important images and templates will be fully protected Request for Admin policy If you want to become an admin, or want rollback rights, then post on the Requests for Adminship page. Only request admin rights if you need them, not because you have lots of edits, or you have been here a long time. And finally... Ignore all rules Use common sense first, rules second. If a rule seems silly, leave a note on the discussion page. Category:Wiki Administration